In Return
by FairyCorpse
Summary: He had given her his heart,..but in return he got nothing but pain and regret...he will fight. But will that be enough? ::SasuHinaNeji, with hints of NaruSaku, SaiIno:: Rated M future lemons.


**In Return **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_He had given her his heart,... but in return he got nothing but pain and regret. But he was willing to fight._

* * *

Midnight colored locks were sprawled all over his pillow, like a tangled web. Sasuke lightly stroked the dark blue hued colored strands, softly, feeling the silky tecture under his fingertips. A smile itching to spread.

He had been doing this for the past 20 minutes when he had awoken, it never got old, the soft feel under his fingertips, he eased it down to the girl's proclain like skin, soft and warm, comforting.._inviting. _He stroked her skin lightly, soft enough not to awake the snoozing girl.

_Last night.._he thought, as he placed his fingers on her warm, and pink colored pink lips. He had been with the one person who made him feel something, something _other_ than revenge. He had made _love_ to the person he knew he was willing to die for, the person that was worth living for. It was her first time, he was happy for that, because he couldn't bare the thought of anyone else with her, it would have pained him. And plus, it was his first too. But he would never admit to that.

Last night, he finally understood his feelings not untill in the midst of the passion did he notice, The strong emotions and the feelings he held for her, the reason that he loved to touch her, and feel her under his fingertips, the reason he loved to admire her delicate features, the reason he loved to hold her against him, and the reason he loved feeling the heat erect from her small body as she layed coiled next to him.

He knew the reason...

"Sasuke," Opal colored eyes, stared back at him, half open and half curious. "How long have you been awake?" She asked, a small smile curving on her lips.

"Not long," He lied.

"Liar," She replied.

A smile tugged at his lips, somehow she was always able to read him, unlike most, she had gotten deeper, to know the real him. She didn't immediantly label him as trouble, but labeled him as a person. That's one of the things he loved about her, she was.._different._

"Tch," He said, while swinging his legs over the bed's ledge, sitting up. "I'm getting up."

"Ano, Sasuke..do you want me to make breakfest?" She asked, looking at the back of his raven colored spiked locks, as she pulled the blanket to her chest, relizing she was completely nude, she blushed lightly.

"No..," He looked up at the clock, his black eyes turning into a glare. "It's almost six thirty, shouldn't you be getting back home, before your cousin has a bitch fit." He told her, and almost simultaneously to his words, she sat up straight, finally relizing that her cousin would have coe cheak on her, it was a morning ritual, he'd always do even if Hinata had begged him not too.

"Ano...I h-have to go!" She squeaked, as she grabbed her clothing, and quickly ran into the bathroom to splash water in her face a bit. She quickly, put on her laced underwear, her black capris, than her shirt. She ran back into the room, Sasuke was still in there, he had on his boxers now, and a look of aggravation on his face.

Hinata stopped and looked at him, and walked over to him, she looked up at his face, and cupped it lightly with her hand, a small smile yet a stern look on her ivory face.

"I will tell them... about you Sasuke..." She whispered, in his ears. "Your _important_..to me..."

* * *

Hinata tipped toed across the corridors of her house silently, activating her byakugan at any sound she heard, most were asleep, it was only the maids that seemed to be up, most likely perparing breakfest for the main house members, and she was lucky, the maids weren't stealthy shinobi, or keen eyed, but they were still Hyuuga so she wasn't to lineiant.

"Hinata-sama, are you awake? Hinata-sama?" Hinata stopped abruptly, and retreated back to the corner she had come from, her heand on her chest. It was Neji, he had already awoken and was ready to wake her up. She gulped silently, not sure what to do. If Neji didn't find her in bed, he would go on a physcotic rampage, and would never let her leave his sight.

Once, she had decided to do a late night training session, and had collasped from exhaustion, Neji couldn't find her since she had done a whole nighter in the training grounds, he had gone a rampage asking everyone he knew where she was, when he had found her, he gave her a long and stern lecture about how she should never do such a thing to him like that again. And to show how serious he was, he slept outside he room for a week, she had to beg and promise she'd never do anything like that again.

Neji was very protective..and sometimes _too_ protective.

"Who's thier?" Hinata snapped out of her daydream, when she heard Neji scowl, she forgot that Neji could sense even the faintest of chakra, damn him for being a Hyuuga genuis. She cursed silently, she heard Neji's footsteps ease towards her direction. "Hinata-sama?"

_Damn_,"H-Hai..Neji-nii-san, it's me.."Hinata said, stepping out from the corner. It was better to show herself now than be discovered later, that would cause more trouble.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji said running towards her, worry evident on his face. "What are you doing from your room?" He said pointing towards her door. "I was just about to wake you up?" He told her. "What happened?" He said, suddenly his eyes become stern.

She blsuhed violent red, suddenly remembering what she done last and with _whom _it's not like she could tell her Nii-san _everything_ and every single detail, sure he was her closest friend, always here to protect her at even the slightest warning towards her safety. But she walso knew about Neji's hatred towards Sasuke, he didn't trust Sasuke because of his past, and he certiantly wouldn't trust him with her. Especially if he found his untainted sweet innocent little cousin had given herself to the Uchiha avenger, thier just wasn't any logic in doing so.

"Ano, Neji-nii I w-was..I woke up early..I couldn't go bak to sleep so I just woke up..I was going to take a shower..ano I'm sorry for worrying you.." she said looking down, she hated doing this, lieing to her cousin, it hurt ust as much as it would if he found out, she had been lieng to hi for the past year.

"Hinata-sama.." He knew she was lieng, he'd been with her since they were children, he could pick up any slight disturbance in her, even if it was a small fib or an uneasiness in her mood, he could read her like a book. "...I may be your protector, but I'm also your friend.." He said looking at her, a concerned look was in his eyes blank eyes.

"I-I.." Hinata couldn't bring herself to look up at hi, she knew she'd breakdown, and she couldn't afford that..especially not right now.

"You can tell me Hinata-sama.."

"Ano..Neji-nii there is nothing..I sw-swear, okay? I'm fine, but thank you for your concern, Neji-nii!" She said bowing in respect to her older cousin, before fleeting away from him, and closing the door hastily.

Neji sighed, and looked at the door of his cousin's room, a war look in his usual pale cold eyes. "Hinata-sama..just what are you hiding?"

* * *

One year, that's how long it had taken him to meet the Hyuga, and fall inlove with year, minus the five additional months that were into this year, but that's how long it'd been. He would have never suspected he'd fall for her, she'd been his nurse when they first et, he hadn't been exactly the warest person towards her but she still managed to forgive him, and than they grew closer little by little day by day and next thing he knew, he had kissed her and told her she only belonged to him, when he had found out Naruto had rejected her.

It was all confusing for him at first as to why he even cared, but slowly he began to understand that he _cared_ and he cared for _her._

"Teme? Are you even listening to me? I was saying that me and Sakura are getting married next Spring." Naruto huffed, and pouted when he noticed Sasuke wasn't in the least bit intrested. "I was going to ask you to be my best man, but I might aswell ask Kakashi-sensei since you don't seem to care!" Naruto shoved Sasuke lightly.

"Hn. Dobe I don't care, and I guess I hope you two make annoying pink - haired blue eyed brats," Sasuke muttered, as he clutched his bottle of sake.

"Oi, Sasuke maybe you should find someone too." Naruto said shrugging. "Your always so grumpy, maybe if you got laid ya'know? You wouldn't be like that, sometimes me and Sakura worry, we think you might be ga-"

Sasuke shot him a glare, daring him to finish that sentence.

"Your right, your to good for males _and_ famales anyway," Naruto said sarcastically, a foxy grin on his tannish face.

"Back. Off. " He said through gritted teeth.

Naruto laughed, and wrapped his ars aroung the brooding male. "Ya' know I was just joking! Your still up for being my best man right?"

* * *

Sasuke stared up at the blank cieling his mind pre - occupied, yet blank at the same time. His little trip to the bar had been nothing but Naruto begging him to be his best man or something for the marriage. He had given him a big speech on how Sasuke should be grateful for such an honor, and how they had been through so much and that Sasuke should have begged to be his best man, because of all he'd done for him and shit. Just to shut him he agreed, but now he was stuck planning the damned bachelor party!

Sasuke huffed and sat up from his couch, and placed his head inbetween his hands and sighed, why was his life so con_fucking_fusing?

He stood up, he decided he might aswell take a shower, it would help cool him off a bit.

He stepped into the running shower, and let the warm water pour on his unruly dark hair.

Sasuke stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around hisself, and sighed. He felt a bit refreshed. He looked into the mirror as his reflection stared back at hi, doing the exact sae movements, a bead of water trailed down his face and down his chin.

Sasuke closed his eyes, _'Marriage..huh? Sakura said 'Yes' because she loves that dobe?'_ Sasuke thought, and couldn't help but think what it would be like if him and Hinata were to be married? He wondered how many people would atually accept that? Would accept _the together_.

That's why they kept thier realationship a secret, no one would want the together, they would try to push the apart. They think he'd hurt her. But he would never do anything like that. He loved her. He really did.

He chuckled under his breath, as he placed his hands on the window, making a handprint mark, due to the hot air that had been floating around form his shower.

_I love her._

* * *

Hinata threw a shuriken at the post, it landed directly at the bullseye. A satisfied grin was placed on her face.

"Oi, nice job Hinata!" TenTen said clapping with approval. "That was the twenth time in a row that you git it!"

The pale eyed girl smiled at the bun - haired older girl. "Hai! Arigatou TenTen-san! Thank you for helping me with target pratice!" She said bowing.

TenTen giggled, " Neh, Hinata-chan you don't have to be so formal around me!" She said patting the little Hyuuga's back. "We are friends, aren't we?" She questioned, a sug smile on her tanned face.

"Hai, ofocurse we are!" Hinata said, while wiping a bit of dirt off her cheek.

"Hey, Hinata did you know..Naruto and Sakura are getting..well married? Ino told me, since she's Sakura's maid of honor...I wanted to tell you before you found out..I know how much you like him and-"

Hinata cut her off, "Ano? Really? Subarashii! Hontouni shiawase da! Naruto-kun's arrying the girl of his dreams, he must be happy!"

TenTen quirked an eyebrow, not sure if Hinata was faking it or being sinere. "Hinata..? Are you sure? I thought you liked him..."

"No..Not anymore.. ever since I told him how I felt..I've been free, it was a great accomplishment for me..I liked him since the Academy years..he gave me courage, and I admired him, but I don't love him.." _Because I love someone else.._

TenTen gave Hinata a hug, and giggled. "That's good! Your to good for that blondie anyway! You will find someone soon!"

"Yeah, I guess I will." Hinata said smiling.

* * *

"Hinata-sama.." Hinata heard Neji's voice ring on the other side of the door.

"Hai, Neji - nii?" Hinata answered.

"Your father wishes to speak to you, it's important." He responded.

"Otou - san?"

"Hai."

Hinata slid the door open, giving Neji a small yet warm smile. "Arigatou, Neji-nii." She walked along side her cousin, thinking what her father would want with her, she wasn't quite sure, but multiple ideas, began running in her mind. She dared to think that aybe her father was going to tell her he was disowning her again, and that the clan would be given down to Hanabi. But thought quickly left. Her realationship with her father had gotten better. She had proved she was a strong and capeable girl, that she wasn't the same meek and timid person she was when she was younger. She was older now, and she proved it by beating one of her father's guards. Her father had opened her with opened arms, something she wasn't expecting but she welcomed with open arms.

That day she didn't live with Kurenei anymore, and she moved in back into her home. And everything had gone upside since than.

"Hinata-sama we are here..your father is inside." He said pointing to her father's chambers.

"Arigatou," She said, giving him a small smile.

"I'll stay out here, and wait for you ok?" Neji told his cousin.

"No need too..it's ok." She said before stepping inside her father's chambers.

* * *

"H-hai..T-ou-s-san..I-I..u-nderstand.." Hinata's upper lip quivered, her eyes becae glassy with tears, that she was hoping wouldn't fall, atleast not infront of her father, it would show weakness. Her stomach pinched uncontrolably, it heart, the thought it just hurt, her hands became numb than her whole body.

"You are dismissed." He said, the tone of his voice cold.

Hinata ran out of her father's chambers, the tears really did fall this tie, they kept falling like a waterfall, her mind was all jumbled and her vision was blurry. This couldn't be happening.

"Hinata-sama?!" A firm grip was fastened on her wrist, she looked at Neji and sniffled, wiping her eyes, but they wouldn't stop, they couldn't stop. She wringed herslef from his grip and ontinued to run down the hallway, not daring to look back.

"Gomenasai.." Neji whispered, under his breath.

* * *

Hinata stopped at Sasuke's door, she stood still for a few minutes before raising her hands to bang against the wooden door. She had finally stopped the tears but her hands were shaking violently.

"What the hell do you wa-" The door opened, and a pair of black eyes stared down at her. "Oh Hinata, how- what's wrong?" He said instantly, noticing, her tear stained cheeks, he quickly lifted her cheek, and stared in her white blood - shot eyes. "What's wrong?! What the hell happened?! Who ade you cry!!" He yelled, he couldn't stand seeing her like that, especially since he didn't know what the hell was wrong and what happened, but if it was her family again. he swear he would-

She took her hands away from his grasp and directed her attention to the floor, the tears started again. "Sasuke..I-I..I'm getting...m-married.."

He froze.

* * *

**A\N: **Ok so this will be my first multi - chapter story..it's a sorta of spin off from my one-shot _Weakness_, and I think I did an ok job of keeping them incharacter, if you want you can go ahead and read it, lol. It shows the beginning of thier realationship before this. :] A sasuhina realationship to e takes a novel to develop ya'know? But anyway..you have to tell me if you guys like it..if no one likes it I wil; delete and make a new one..till atleast someone enjoys it..haha..so review!

I'm sorry if there are spelling/grammar mistakes! Anyone want to be my beta? Just PM me, ok? Hope you like this idea..


End file.
